


My Girlfriend, Who Lives in The States

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Drarry, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I LOVE DRARRY SORRY, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), fake girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: "It is a truth, universally acknowledged that a single high school boy in possession of a good libido, must be in want of a girlfriend-- or at least a pretend one."- Quillslinger





	My Girlfriend, Who Lives in The States

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Girlfriend, Who Lives in Canada](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431396) by Quillslinger. 



Harry hadn't planned on lying to Hermione, but when she looked across Ron in the Great Hall and asked them both if they had dates to the Yule Ball, Ginny had looked so bloody expectant that he'd said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yeah, actually," Harry said, looking down at the table and away from Ginny.

 

"Well," insisted Ginny, glaring holes into the side of his head, "who is she?"

 

"Uh... _she_?" Harry said, his voice cracking pathetically.

 

"Yeah, I mean, Cho Chang's going with Cedric Diggory," Ron added unhelpfully,"Do you fancy someone else, mate?"

 

"I don't fancy anyone," he blurted out. At their weird looks he blushed and turned away, clearing his throat. "I just mean, I have a um- a _girlfriend_."

 He didn't think about the consequences until he was back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

 "Why haven't we heard of your girlfriend before," asked Ron that night before bed.

 

"She lives in the States," Harry said floundering.

 

"You haven't even been to the states before, mate. How'd the bloody hell you meet a girl without even going stateside?"

 

"She was uh visiting family in the neighborhood. Met her when Dudley was messing 'round with a couple of his friends at the park."

 

"That explains why you're always writing letters. So she's a wizard too, yeah? Not that she has to be of course, but I didn't think muggles really used owls for mail. At least, 'Mione said they don't."

 

"No, yeah, she's a wizard. Loves magical creatures. Heard her say so myself."

 When Ron finally went to sleep, Harry let out a breath he felt he had been holding all evening.

 

\--:--

 

"Tutoring is at the same time every day, Potter," Malfoy drawled. He didn't look up as he continued marking and highlighting information in his own notes. Harry liked watching him like this, with his hair falling into his face and the end of his quill flicking back and forth across his nose.

 

"Yeah, I know," Harry said lightly, a teasing smile on his face as he eased into the seat across from him.

 

"Then how do you always manage to be late?"

 

"Ron always tries to convince me not to meet with you." They'd been doing this for a while now, studying together, it started around third year when Malfoy had admitted how much he actually enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures to Zabini and Nott while Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade under his cloak. Sessions had gotten even more frequent now that Harry was in the Triwizards Tournament.

 

"Oh?" asked Malfoy, both unsurprised and unimpressed. "And how is that working for Weasley?"

 

"Not well," Harry said through a laugh, causing Madam Pince to walk around the corner of a bookshelf and _shush_ them loudly. He grinned at her apologetically but she simply rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Besides he barely knows you, you're both just too stubborn for your own good."

 Draco scoffed, but didn't deny the comparison as he looked up and asked why Harry was staring so intensely at him. Malfoy's hair was long. Longer than it had any right being, really, but Harry liked days like today where he kept it loose, only brushing it behind his ear when it became too much. Harry was curling a strand around his finger before he realized he was even moving his hand.

 "I know it's a mess," Draco said tossing it back over his shoulder before looking pointedly at Harry's mop of messy dark curls, "but you hardly have room to criticize. Now stop staring into space. The first task is dragons and as you know-"

The rest of their session melted into studying dragon form and techniques for besting them. Harry doesn't really remember a word, but the look on Draco's face as he talked about the creatures was permanently ingrained in his mind.

 

\--:--

 

"So," Ron started as he and Harry were walking across the courtyard, "what does she look like?"

 

"What does _who_ look like?" Harry said confused. He glanced around before meeting Malfoy's eye and smiling small to himself.

 

"Your girlfriend, mate," said Ron, clapping him on the back. "What does your girlfriend look like?"

 

"My girl-? Oh. _Oh_! Well...er, _she's_ tall." When he makes eye contact with Malfoy again, his plan falls apart. "With the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. And hair...oh Merlin, I've never felt hair so soft. Softer than a unicorn's mane probably, with all the bloody product Malf- uh... _she_ uses."

 

"I don't think you even talked about Cho this nicely."

 

"Yeah, well." He shrugged hoping that nonexplanation would be enough, and for Ron it was.

 

"So what's her name?"

 

"H-her name?" Harry's head snapped back to Ron.

 

"Yeah. Or do you just use disgusting pet names when you're writing?"

 

"Uh...it's Mal-er-ee... Yeah! Mallory," Harry saved, looking away again.

 

"Well I'm glad you're happy, mate," Ron said grinning at him.

 

"Yeah," Harry agreed, back to staring at Malfoy in a way that was starting to make the blond blush to the tips of his ears. "Me too."

 

\--:--

 

"You know," Draco started when they were both sitting in the astronomy tower, "if you keep staring at me like that when we're in public, someone is bound to find out."

 Their hands were pressed tightly together, their fingers intertwined.

 "Maybe I want them to..." Harry said petulantly, lifting his boyfriend's hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly.

 

"Oh bugger off."

 

"Come to the Yule Ball with me," said Harry instead. Draco was looking at him angrily, as though he were being intentionally malicious.

 

"I've heard the rumors, Potter," Draco growled, moving his hands away from the ravenette beside him and up to his chest. "You have a girlfriend. She's so beautiful and blonde and from the bloody colonies."

 

"I panicked, okay! I was trying to tell 'Mione that I already had a date and Ginny asked who she was and then Ron kept asking about her and-"

 

"So you just kept lying?" Draco asked with both eyebrows raised. "How does that seem fair? We've been together for months now and somehow an imaginary bird has all your attention. And now everyone is expecting her at the ball too."

 

"Malfoy, just come to the ball with me."

 

"I'm not dressing up as a girl. This is your lie, Potter. I like you, but I'm not desperate."

 

"I'm not asking you to dress as a girl, for Godric's sake. I want to go with _you_!"

 

"And what will your little fans say, hmm?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes at him then shaking his head. "I'll pass, but thanks for the offer." He stood then, not looking at Harry as he made his way back down the stairs. "You should get back to your common room before I have to give you a detention."

 

"For Merlins- Malfoy, don't be like that!"

 

"You and _Mallory_ enjoy the ball," he snarks angrily.

 

\--:--

 

Malfoy hasn't spoken to him in almost 2 weeks and Ron keeps making jokes about dating (like he would even know) and it's starting to drive Harry more than a little barmy. He's been sending owls and training on his own, but when the first trial happens and there's a dragon chasing after him, he can see the terrified look on Draco's face and the tight grip he finds himself in afterwards is proof enough.

 He had been sitting in a row close enough to the front that Harry was almost positive no one saw his face, so when the tall blonde pulls him in for a hug, whispering angrily into his ear, and forcing him in the direction of the castle, it isn't Harry's fault that practically the rest of the student body assumes it's his girlfriend.

"Well, this is just great. Everyone thinks my boyfriend's a girl," says Harry plopping onto one of the armchairs they found in one of the more deserted areas in the library 

 

"Of course, because that's way worse than the entire school thinking your boyfriend is with someone else," Draco rebuffs angrily.

 

"Prove them wrong. Come to the ball with me."

 

"We're not having this conversation again, Potter." Draco stood and kissed Harry on the cheek before starting to walk away. "I'm glad you aren't dead."

 

\--:--

 

Although they're studying and training together again, their relationship is still strained when the Yule Ball is weeks away and Harry isn't happy about it.

"Draco, you don't think it's a little mad to be jealous over a fake person. A fake person based on, ya know, **_you_**?"

 

"I'm going to the ball with Pansy, don't even ask," Draco says, not looking at him anymore.

 

"Does she know you're seeing someone?" Harry is trying not to be angry because Pansy Parkinson is a slag who throws herself at anyone and she's been liking Draco for ages.

 

"She hasn't asked."

 

"Well of course she hasn't-" Harry pauses. "Does she know you're gay?"

 

"Am I?" Draco asks shrugging his shoulders.

 

"I will murder you, right here in the bloody library of you don't stop being such a git about this. I want you to go to the dance with me. I've asked you to. I apologized. What the hell do you want from me?"

 

"I want you to tell the _truth_ ," Draco snarls.

 

"I've told you the truth."

 

"Not me! I want you to tell _them_ the truth. Your friends and the rest of this damn idiot-infested school!"

 

"And tell them what? That I'm single? That's not the truth either, Draco, and you know it. _You_ were the one who didn't want people to know about us and now they don't even suspect it and you're angry?"

 

"Yes, I _am_ angry. But not because of your stupid lie. I'm angry because you're out there lying by picking your favorite parts of me to build some perfect bride for you, and you know I'm not like that. I've heard the bloody stories from almost everyone still vying for your affection across the grounds. How beautiful and sweet and romantic she is." Rolling his eyes, Draco stands, and stuffs his things into his bag. "You can't just get rid of all the parts of me you don't like. You don't get to do that to a person."

 

\--:--

 

Harry told everyone that he and Mallory broke up. She was tired of the distance and she thought he threw himself in to danger too often. It took him all night to come up with that excuse and even so, it was mostly just something Malfoy had said to him when they were stuffed into a secret corridor wrapped in blankets and studying, just before they had started dating.

It was barely a week left until the Yule Ball now, and Hermione had been tearing her hair out helping with preparations and trying to keep everyone relaxed. Harry had promised to help run interference and keep her relaxed. He is supposed to be checking on her but she's so stressed, her magic is buzzing around the common room and he has no idea how to stop it so he changes the subject. Asks if she has a date to the ball. Says if she doesn't, Ron is free too and they could all go as friends. She freezes and blushes. The magic in the air is calm.

"Well, you see, I uh- I already have a date," she says nervously and from across the room they hear Ron choke as he's playing chess with Neville before he comes over with crossed arms. Harry wishes he wasn't around for the ensuing argument.

Once the fact of the matter that Hermione had a secret date to the ball was out, Harry decided to ask Padma and Parvati if they'd want to accompany him and Ron. They agreed and he thought that would be it.

He was wrong.

 

\--:--

 

The day of the Yule Ball is one of the most stressful days Harry has ever had to encounter. His dress robes, though appropriate, were tight and uncomfortable because Draco had picked them out before the entire girlfriend-from-the-states debacle and he had said they made his arse look good. Ron's robes were hideous hand-me-downs and Harry wished he could have helped his friend, even if he did laugh all the way to Ravenclaw tower to pick up Padma.

He would have said that nothing was worse than their entrance, but then the ball actually started and he had to watch as Ron pined for Hermione who was being whisked off by _Victor_ _Krum_ , _of_ _all_ _bloody_ _people_. The worst thing, he thinks, is that as he is sitting with his pumpkin juice, Padma and Parvati long gone to dance with dates who were actually interested, he notices Draco dancing with Pansy. His hand is on her waist and his hair is in an intricate braid that falls elegantly down his back over dress robes not too different from Harry's, and he looks fantastic. 

"Hey, Ron?" Harry asks, looking over at his best friend who is still scowling at Hermione happily dancing with Krum even as he answers.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I was dating Malfoy. Ya know, before? That's who I was going to bring to the ball."

 Harry doesn't think he's heard him except he scrunches his nose up and turns to him.

"So why didn't you?"

 

"I panicked and told the whole school I was bringing some girl from the states. So he brought Pansy Parkinson."

 

"Sorry 'bout that, mate. Gin and I were pushing a little too hard." And he actually does look sorry. Harry knows he doesn't like Malfoy, that'd be asking for a lot, but he's glad his friend can at least shrug it off now that Malfoy hasn't been a git to them in almost a year and a half. At least not on purpose. "So, you like blokes now?"

 

"I'm not really picky," Harry says nodding but looking away. He freezes when his eyes lock on Malfoy twirling Pansy from across the room. Her dress is beautiful and Harry had to bite his tongue when she takes a false trip to move closer to Draco.

Ron nods with him before shrugging looking back at Hermione. "Charlie likes blokes, but he doesn't really date, ya know, he's not interested in anything but dragons. Kind of glad I never took you up on your offer to study with you now, though."

 

"We really do study!" Harry says, feeling his cheeks heat up. "He's trying to beat Hermione for best student, he's like a niffler in a bank vault."

 Ron barks out a laugh.

 "Good luck with that one then."

It's the first time Harry's seen his best friend laugh or smile since this night began and he goes to smile back when Hermione joins them. She's breathless and blushing and Harry tells her she looks beautiful, but then Ron is there angry and biting rude remarks about her date that send her running out with a few biting words of her own and Harry is sitting in the corner alone just waiting for the Yule Ball to finally fucking end, because he's one of Hogwarts Champions and he can't leave until the bell tolls and the hall is prepared to be cleaned.

His head is in his hands and he is taking deep breaths. The hand on his shoulder is shaking but firm and he looks up into grey eyes that he knows are molten silvery in the sunlight and looks away again.

"Are you alright?" Draco asks softly, his face is blushed from dancing, but he isn't out of breath although his braid has come slightly undone, strands of hair now on his shoulder instead of being pinned back.

 

"I'm fine. What do you want Malfoy?"

 

"I want you to dance with me."

 

"I'm a terrible dancer and you know it. Go back to your date, people are going to notice you talking to me, remember? What happened to not being seen? Keeping a low profile?"

 

"I've been watching you and Weasley pouting all night. Meanwhile, I was still over there waiting for you to sweep me off my feet," Draco said gracefully dropping into the seat next to Harry, all long limbs and elegant angles.

 

"You told me to leave you alone so I did."

 

"I didn't mean break up with me. I thought you were just going to try harder."

 

"If you didn't want to be with me, I wasn't going to make you," Harry says looking down at his feet. He felt tired.

 

"Potter, you can't _make_ _me_ do anything, you bloody Gryffindor. I want to be with you because I like you. Why is that so hard for you tounderstand?"

 

"Should I start with the fact that I invited you to the ball and you said no so that you could come with Prostitute Parkinson?"

 

"Oh, I'm sure she'll _love_ that nickname," Draco says mildly, his arms crossed and his head on Harry's shoulder, even if it means he's drawing attention from people around the room who are starting to whisper. "I told her I'm seeing someone."

 

"That's unfortunate."

 

"And that I'm gay."

 

"She must be a wreck," says Harry placatingly.

 

"I'm sure she'll survive just fine," Draco responds, pointing a finger to where she's dancing very intimately on Justin Finch-Fletchly.

Draco takes a deep breath then as if he's preparing for something. Harry grabs his hand, intertwining there fingers and when Draco finally let's the breath out, it's a soft sigh of Harry's name. He sits up, turning slightly to face the darker haired boy beside him. The next time he speaks it's low and delicate and Harry knows it means something else altogether. "Are we still meeting in the library tomorrow?"

 _Are_ _we_ _still_ _together_? _Is_ _this_ _okay_?

 

"Yeah," Harry says with a grin, staring into his eyes, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

 

"Oh, really?" Draco asks quietly, his eyes snapping down to glance at his lips for only a second. 

 _Can_ _I_ _kiss_ _you_?

 

Harry leans closer until their breath is fanning across the others lips.

"Absolutely," he says, and closes the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> so i like this game series called Kingdom Hearts
> 
> my brother and cousins and i used to play it when we were much younger  
> anyway ive been playing through it again because a new main series game   is coming out in january
> 
> point being, i fell back  into all my old ships from this game, one of which  is AkuRoku or Axel x Roxas (if you're familiar)
> 
> anyways the idea for this fic comes from an old AkuRoku fanfic by user Quillslinger on fanfic.net called:  
> "My Girlfriend, Who Lives In Canada"  
> it was written 2007-2010  
> the characterizations although not my favorite headcanons of all time are really good, valid and well done. 
> 
> its 81k words and i highly recommend if you're familiar with the game or the ship
> 
> anyway i hope you guys like my take on the basic premise. lol. i just thought the summary fit really well for a drarry fic idk


End file.
